Detection of ammonia at low concentrations is necessary for monitoring environmental releases from refrigeration, agricultural (fertilizer and livestock) systems, and the automotive and chemical industries. Thus, there is a need for sensors that can measure concentrations of ammonia quickly, accurately, efficiently, and at a low cost.